


One person can make a difference

by Janita



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janita/pseuds/Janita
Summary: Just a cute little fanfic for one of my favourite characters on the Lost Light. He just needs more attention because Rung is sooo sweet





	One person can make a difference

The last few cycles have been really stressful onboard the Lost Light, so the crew was thankful for their stop on a nearby planet.

Some spent their time exploring the surroundings while others enjoyed a night at Swerve's who threw a party with 25% discount on most of his drinks. This, of course, drew many 'bots into his bar, including Xayla.

Even though she wasn't a regular drinker, the femme was there frequently. She liked the atmosphere there and the fact she would see her friends and comrades made her happy. It was always nice to chat with them after a rough period of time because in the end they were all sitting in the same boat and understood each other quite well.

As she came closer to the bar, Xayla could already hear the loud music and assumed it was pretty crowded in there.

The only thing she hoped was, that Whirl and Cyclonus wouldn't get too starsabered and pick up a fight, although, on second thought it was to some point entertaining but it would also force Swerve to disturb the party mood.

Before she knew it, Xayla stood in front of the door which lead into this loud place and entered it without hesitation.

Inside, the femme almost couldn't see her way through the crowd and towards the bartender. Because of her small size she could easily slip through between all the mechs. Once or twice someone she didn't know would have spilled their high grade on her if she hadn't stopped immediately.

When she finally made her way to the counter, Xayla was greeted by Swerve just a few kliks later.

"Heyo, what can I gettcha?" he smiled while drying a glass with a cloth.

"You know, just the usual fuzzy stuff I always forget the name of."

The red mech with the visor just laughed and nodded.  
"Alright, the fuzzy stuff coming right up." he said before starting to mix her drink.  
Several kliks later the bartender was back, holding a cube filled with blubbering purple liquid.

"Here you go!"

"Thank ya, Swerve!"

Xayla nipped at her cube as an orangd mech caught her optics. He was sitting in the corner of the bar, alone except for one bigger, dark colored mech who stood in front of his table. She needed a moment before she could identify the small mech; it was Rong- or was it Rang? Damn she just hadn't any luck with names, especially if she didn't hear them too often.

On second view, the psychiatrist didn't look delighted as the other mech stepped closer towards him. Better said, he looked scared.

Xayla scanned the bar for anyone to notice his current situation but found none, they were all too busy enjoying themselves. Because of the loud music and conversations, the femme couldn't understand what the big mech said but she saw him laugh while the small one flinched.

That was the point where she felt the need to intervene. Xayla got to her peds and made her way to the single table in the corner while the psychiatrist shrunk further into his seat, looking down at his hands after the dark mech reached out with one claw and picked something off the table.

Just when he was dangerously close to the 'bot no one really knew the name of, she was within audioshot of their conversation.

"Shadowclaw this-...this is not necessary I-..." he was harshly interrupted by the other mech.

"So, it isn't? How could you think *you* would ever be good enough for anyone's company? Don't you see how no one here needs you? They're all having fun without you, all you are is a placeholder when there's no one else available, Rong~"

The orange mech winced again.

"My name is Rung." This made his opponent snort.

"Your little name matters as little as your whole existence. You're just-..." 

Now he was being interrupted as Xayla stepped between the two mechs, facing the bigger one.

"Rung is more important than you'll ever be, everyone can become a warrior but it takes a lot to become a psychiatrist. He is the one who keeps this crew going. So if you would please be so nice and walk your ugly mug away, before I make you."

She just couldn't hold back her anger because she knew how important his work as the ships head doctor was and could only guess the number of mechs he had helped through his functioning.  
Rung looked up, almost terrified as he feared the femme would endanger herself because of him.

" That's...really nice of you but you don't need to-..."

"Oh shut your glossa you useless pile of scrap" 

Shadowclaw belled before he turned his words towards Xayla.

"Look Sweatspark, maybe you shouldn't be minding the businesses of other people." 

He exended one of his big claws again, this time to touch her shoulder plates when she snapped

"Call me that once more or try to touch me again with your dirty claws and you will eat'em."

Shadowclaw only laughed at this.

"Ouuh and I'm so afraid of you, little one" his optics fixed on Rung who sat there very still, observing every movement, and then back on her.

"You don't know him as long as I do, you will see how much of a loser he really is."

Then he added a threatening 'We will meet again soon' in sign language only for Rung to understand in his direction which made him shiver before the tall mech left the bar.

Xayla watched him leave to make sure he was really gone before she turned around so she could see the huddled mech. The loud music in combination with the flickering lights made him look even more vulnerable, almost lost in this scene.

His current behaviour contrasted very much with his usual confidence because even though the psychiatrist was not at all a fighter, he always seemed so assertive...although she had to admit, she didn't see him often enough to know how he really is.  
With the intention to change the rare number of their meetings, Xayla stepped forward a bit and gave the orange mech a warm yet concerned smile.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't take long to really think about the answer.

"I'm fine." came out but it was too automatic.

"You sure? That afthelm is gone, you can tell me, Rung."

At the sound of his name spelled correctly a ghost of a smile danced across his mouth for a klink.

"I'm sorry, you should honestly not endanger yourself for me. It's not worth it and I'm used to his bullying for millions of years, it's okay." the psychiatrist looked down for a moment and it was then that Xayla realized, Shadowclaw must have spilled his drink on the orange frame in front of her. She instinctively grabbed a few cloths out of her subspace and made initiations of touching his chest.

"May I?"

Rung was too perplexed to deny her request and instead gave her a small nod. As she dried off his paint job she responded to his words a few kliks earlier.

"Just because i has gone on for so long, doesn't mean he is right. He has no right of doing this, Rung. I've heard that you do so much for your patients and only take so little."

"Maybe I'm not that likeable, I mean he's right, they're all having a good time and I'm always forgotten."

Xayla looked over her shoulder into the bar, sadly facing the truth of his words but refused to let it stay that way. 

"I don't believe that you're not likeable..." she searched for an excuse "maybe...because most of them are your patients, they don't want to jeopardize their professional relationship with you."

Rung gave her a sad smile "I wish you were right-..." he realized, he didn't even ask for her name.

"Ehm, excuse me, I seem not to know your name"

"Oh, yeah you're right, I forgot. I'm Xayla of Iacon, nice to meet you" she held out her hand with a smile.  
Her formal introduction caused him to giggle while he took her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rung of the Piuos Pools."

"Nah, the pleasure is mine" she stuck out her glossa a bit and laughed. Thankfully Rung didn't mistake her laugh for an offense and instead joined her. 

"How about we'll get us new drinks, Rung of the Pious Pools?"

"It would be an honor, Xayla of Iacon."

With that, both of them made their way to the counter, looking forward to a nice evening.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my little story about our favorite psychiatrist. Hope you liked it :p ^-^
> 
> And if you found any mistakes, please tell me, thank you :)


End file.
